realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gatecrasher
The Gatecrasher is a cosmic free agent. Abilities ;Weapon and Armour Proficiency: Gatecrashers are proficient with all simple weapons and with light armor (but not shields). ;Analyze Portal (Sp): A gatecrasher gains the ability to use analyze portal as a spell-like ability. He may do this once per gatecrasher level per day. This ability otherwise functions as the spell cast by a sorcerer of the gatecrasher’s character level. ;Bonus Language: A gatecrasher gains a free language commonly spoken on other planes. Such languages include Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Ignan, Infernal, and Terran. The DM may expand this list to fit the cosmology of the campaign. Additional bonus languages are gained at 4th, 7th, and 10th levels. ;Comprehension: Upon reaching 2nd level, a gatecrasher understands the basic conflicts of forces and energies and can use this instinctive understanding to assist certain skills. The gatecrasher gains a +2 insight bonus on Linguistics checks made to decipher writing, and Use Magic Device checks. The gatecrasher also gains a +2 insight bonus when searching for or disabling magic traps. ;Open Portal (Su): At 3rd level, a gatecrasher's understanding of planar forces extends to the workings of magic portals, such that he may force them open without the correct device, spell, or key. The gatecrasher makes a Disable Device check as if opening a lock, using his Intelligence modifier instead of his Dexterity modifier. Portals typically have the following DCs: Portal DC Typical keyed portal 30 Portal sealed by seal portal spell 20 + caster’s level Portal created by deity 50 Opening a portal takes 1 round of work and a successful check. It is a full-round action. The portal remains open for 1d4+1 rounds afterward. ;Summon Spell Dampening (Su): Gatecrashers often aggravate demons and devils by inhibiting their ability to summon reinforcements. Three times per day, a gatecrasher of 4th level or higher can create a dampening field that extends 100 feet in every direction. Summoning and calling spells and spell-like abilities are suppressed within this radius, though creatures summoned outside the dampening field can enter it normally. The dampening field lasts 10 rounds. Creatures summoned or called before the gatecrasher creates the dampening field are unaffected. ;Silver Tongue (Ex): A gatecrasher of 5th level or higher can deal with a variety of creatures and characters, gaining a +2 insight bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks. ;Planar Survival (Ex): At 6th level, a gatecrasher becomes attuned to the nature of the planes he visits and personally immune to their natural planar effects. Any effect that would be negated by the avoid planar effects spell is negated by the planar survival ability as well. The gatecrasher is immune to the “normal” fires of the Elemental Plane of Fire, but fire-based attack forms and unusually fiery areas there still affect him. Because this extraordinary ability is the result of attuning himself to a particular plane, the gatecrasher remains vulnerable to the same sort of damage in other planes where that attack form is not part of the natural order. Fires on other planes, including the Material Plane, affect him normally. ;Damage Reduction: A gatecrasher of 7th level or higher has damage reduction 5/magic. This ability does not stack with other damage reduction abilities. ;Scramble Portal (Sp): At 8th level, a gatecrasher gains the ability to scramble a portal (as the scramble portal spell cast by a sorcerer of the gatecrasher’s level). This ability is usable three times a day. ;Plane Shift (Sp): At 9th level, a gatecrasher may move from plane to plane once per day as a spell-like ability. This functions as the plane shift spell cast by a 15th-level sorcerer. ;Planar Dampening (Sp): A 10th-level gatecrasher can emit a field that suppresses spells and spell-like abilities within a 30-foot radius that access other planes. Existing spells and spell-like abilities are unaffected; a gatecrasher can’t end a foe’s astral projection just by moving nearby. But spells cast after the gatecrasher emits the planar dampening field are affected: An opponent within 30 feet couldn’t escape the gatecrasher with a dimension door spell or get reinforcements with a summon monster spell, for example. The gatecrasher can activate planar dampening three times per day. It lasts for 10 rounds. The gatecrasher’s planar dampening ability affects the following spells and spell-like abilities: astral projection, banishment, blink, commune, contact other plane, dimension door, dismissal, ethereal jaunt, etherealness, gate, greater teleport, mage’s magnificent mansion, maze, plane shift, rope trick, secret chest, teleport, teleport object, and teleportation circle. GM’s using non-core supplements should add the appropriate spells from those supplements to this list. Examples include interplanar message, make manifest, reality maelstrom, and swift etherealness. Furthermore, summoning and calling spells can only reach creatures from the same plane, and spells from the shadow sub school only work on the Plane of Shadow. The banishment effects of blasphemy, dictum, holy word, and word of chaos are suppressed, although the spells otherwise function normally. Category:Prestige classes